Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an electric vehicle includes an electric motor for driving a rear wheel, a power control unit for controlling power to be supplied to the electric motor, and a unit case as a swing arm accommodating the electric motor and the power control unit (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-352208)).